Scott Dickinson
Scott Dickinson sent you a message. This may be covered elsewhere, but I am a little confused on where to read your stories, and thenumbering/ordering . I am wishing for the magic decoder ring beyond what I already know. Story Order: Is there somewhere a list of books that are out and the recommended order to read them, with a link to the latest versions? Actually reading them: I most enjoy reading your stories through the storiesonline website. The web interface is awesome. This has two downfalls though. #1, and most importantly, you are not compensated. #2, It does not support offline reading (this is pretty big for me as I do a lot of plane travel). Also, I'm not positive the latest versions and or releases are there. Patreon is a terrible site to read from, and I am not sure how you are compensated out of it. Also, not available offline. It is easy for me to compensate you in some way though. (This is the way I have chosen for now). It appears that I can get some of the books from Amazon. It’s two downfalls… Not all books are available. I don’t know/believe that they are the latest versions of the stories. On the positive side, the books are local, so good for plane reading. Is there some way to purchase and own all the latest books to read in the Kindle app on my phone? So…. I guess what I am asking is how would you like me to read your books? Is it best to be a member of Patreon and continue to read on SOL/Patreon? Best to read on SOL and donate through gofundme? Best to purchase the books somewhere so available offline for me? Thanks for reading my long-winded email, Scott P.S. If you feel others would benefit from your answers, feel free to post to your site/Patreon. Scott Dickinson Dear Scott, welcome to my Patreon Site and thank you for reading my stories and thank you for asking these questions. As the answer will be to large for the regular abswer box. I hope I can direct you to my wiji site where I established a oage with the answer, I will also post it on my StoryOnlines Blog , Story Order: I am writing my stories since 1993 and have the early versions online at various sites since 2003. Among the first was Fictionpress.com I posted all of the ones I had typed up so far at that site. In 2015 I participated in a "Writing Contest" with a company called Inkitt . Inki They promised to publish, edit and promote the book with 2000 Dollars worth of Industry insider advertisement. I won. Inkitt told me to delete all my Online stories at Fictionpress.com and Finestories.net, at Wattpad.com and at Storiesonline.net It made sense to me, becoming a published author was and (Sadly still is) my dream. Inkitt sent me a publishing contract and I was totally excited. They did not exactly keep their word or worked out. They published three of my novels (On Amazon and other places) They told me I gained an impressive #30 sales rank. But when I asked for actual sales numbers in 2016...well I still wait. They gave me no input or choice in the Cover art. They did not edit a single word and published the raw manuscript. And they published three books of mine. (Midshipman, Space Pirate and Black Velvet) When I asked if they wanted to publish the previous books in sequence (A request of many readers) they ignored me for a month. They then contacted me, telling me that they are no longer interested in classic publishing but wanted to move to a chapter by chapter format for Mobile devices with sound effects and the reader choosing the direction of the story. They asked me to write the First Eric Olafson novel and sent it in. They never responded since. Yet I know they still selling my books. Now a lawyer that sues a company that is not even in the states (Germany) is very expensive. Recently I found out (from other "successful" authors of Inkitt) that the whole thing is sort of a scam. An old friend told me about patreon.com Order of Stories - What to read first? the problem of "Order" does not arise on Patreon, but it does so on Storiesonline.org (SOL) and on Fictionpress. Here are the stories of mine as they are published on SOL. And here is my recommendation : 1 Eric Olafson, Neo Viking (Vol 1 GC 27) This volume begins the Eric/Erica story cycle and is the perfect entry into my Universe. 2 Eric Olafson, First Journeys (Vol 2 GC 28) 3 Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet (Vol 3 GC 29) 4 Eric Olafson, Midshipman (Vol 4 GC 30) 5 Eric Olafson, Space Pirate (Vol 5, GC 31) 6 Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet (Vol 6. GC 32) 7 Erica Olafson, Adventures of the Tigershark (Vol 7, GC 32) 8 Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark (Vol 8, GC 34) 9 Erica Olafson, Journeys of the Tigershark (Vol 9, GC 35) 10 Erica Olafson, Rise of the Dark One (Vol 10, GC 36) This volume is not yet published on SOL but is released chapter by chapter on patreon.com (Once it is completed there it migrates to SOL. This is the last Eric/Erica Volume) After you completed this cycle, you should have no problem with the sequence of any of the stories. 11 Adventures of a Greenie (Vol 1 GC 21) - Chronological before Eric 12 Galaxy at War (Vol 2 GC 22) At this point, the stand-alone and the short stories should make perfect sense: 13 A Justice Provider's Tale 14 Spacebus to Benton's Colony 15 They Returned 18 The Hearing 19 I Am Neon 20 Hairball 21 The Inspection 22 The Ranger 23 The Non-Cits of Blue Moon 24 How to Kill a Cyborg Dinosaur 25 Union Life: SnapShot "just a Day" I do not recommend reading: 26 Xeno Activity (Vol 3 GC Book 3) and 27 Children of Terra (Terra Cycle Vol 1 GC 4) I am going to update and rewrite them, beginning with the Xeno Activity cycle. You can always go to my galnet wiki and search for a character, planets, spaceships etc. You will find this question answered under FAQ Here are all stories of the GC Universe * Only the ones listed avove are currently posted) List of Stories 7/27/2019Posted at 10:55:55 AM List of Stories By request of a reader, this is a list of my stories published on Stories Online, in chronological order" Xeno Activity Children of Terra Hairball Adventures of a Greenie Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Eric Olafson, First Journeys Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet Eric Olafson, Midshipman Eric Olafson, Space Pirate Eric Olafson, Captain Black Velvet Adventures of the USS Tigershark Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark Journeys of the Uss Tigershark Short Stories Spacebus to Benton's Colony The Non-Cits of Blue Moon The Hearing The Ranger The Inspection A Justice Provider's Tale Union Life: SnapShot "just a Day" I Am Neon How to Kill a Cyborg Dinosaur This is a list of all Books (Only the ones above are published so far) Books by Vanessa Ravencroft Xeno Activity Cycle The Guardian Of Earth ( Volume 1 GC Book 1) Defenders of Earth (Volume 2 GC Book 2) Xeno Activity (Volume 3 GC Book 3) Terra Cycle Children of Terra (Volume 1 GCBook 4) Agents of Terra (Volume 2 GC Book 5) Killers of Terra ( Volume 3 GC Book 6) Ascent of Terra (Volume 4 GC Book 7) Earth Cycle United Earth (Volume 1 GC Book 8) Brutal Earth (Volume 2 GC Book 9) Dark Earth (Volume 3 GC Book 10) Genetic Slaves of Earth ( Volume 4 GC Book 11) Cleansing of Earth (Volume 5 GC Book 12) XUNX (Volume 6 GC Book 13) USoG Cycle United Stars of the Galaxy (Volume 1 GC 14) United Stars at War (Volume 2 GC 15) United Stars - Peace Hawks- (Volume 3 GC 16) United Stars - Y'ALL! (Volume 4 GC 17) United Stars - Stahl's Odyssey ( Volume 5 GC 18) United Stars - The Bridge (Volume 6 GC 19) United Stars - Exodus Stories (Volume 7 GC 20) Roy Masters Cycle Adventures of a Greenie (Volume 1 GC 21) Galaxy at War (Volume 2 GC 22) Union Marines (Volume 3 GC 23) Space Force (Volume 4 GC 24) Union Army (Volume 5 GC 25) Tales of the Union (Volume 6 GC 26) Olafson Cycle Eric Olafson, Neo Viking (Volume 1 GC 27) Eric Olafson, First Journeys (Volume 2 GC 28) Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet (Volume 3, GC 29 Midshipman, Eric Olafson (Volume 4 GC 30) Eric Olafson, Space Pirate (Volume 5 Gc 31) Erica Olafson, Black Velvet ( (Volume 6. GC 32) Erica Olafson, Adventures of the Tigershark (Volume 7, GC 33) Erica Olafson, Voyages of the Tigershark (Volume 8, GC 34) Erica Olafson, Journeys of the Tigershark (Volume 9, GC 35) The Dark One (Volume 10, GC 36) Union Cycle Tomb World (Volume 1, GC 37) The Planet at the Center of the Universe (Volume 2, GC 38) Stand-Alone Novels in the GC Universe STAHL Cosmic Echos Tales of the Union Phil Decker, Case of the Assembly Bombing Phil Decker, The Case of the Salt Bomb Mystery Novels by Vanessa Ravencroft (Melissa May mysteries) The Black Corset Cherubim Cleveland Revenge Other Into Trouble deep Actually reading them: My stories are posted chapter by chapter on Patreon. There is a downloadable .txt file at the end of each chapter and a downloadable text file of the entire novel at the end of the last chapter. On Stories Online: Using Kindle and downloading books to Kindle is a feature found in the Premier feature of StoriesOnline: " Premier Features Help » How do I download stories to my computer?" I am not compensated by SOL for this' So I guess the best solution for you would be the Premier Service of storiesonline . I do not get compensated from SOL for this. You could use my Gofundmepage if you so desire. Best to purchase the books?; Has the box set been updated? Y=The books on Amazon are distributed by Inkitt and I am fighting them legally, The books are NOT edited and contain old versions. No it has not, don't buy it unless you really want to. The Box set is a product created without my input by my former publisher Inkitt . It contains the same material as the three previously published volumes: Midshipman, Eric Olafson Eric Olafson, Space Pirate Erica Olafson, Black Velvet The stories are simply divided into smaller books and placed in a box set. The text is not edited at all and the publisher Inkitr shows no interest to even communicate with me. Category:Watercooler Category:Patreon